Hidden in the Dark
by LouBirdGirl
Summary: What if most of the characters knew each other and 'hung out' before they were Marked. All of the characters are human in this story. So many character pairings to type. Please read it and review if you have any comments. I do not own anything from the House of Night Series. I hope you can enjoy it. Rated M for future Chapters.


_Hey Guys! I Love the House of Night Novels. I started to write this story as a pre-story to something else, but it grew on me and this is what happened. I am writing the story as if the characters are human though, so please be patient and enjoy. There are some differences, please forgive me if you are fans of the series. Read and Review. I DO NOT OWE anything when it comes to the House of Night Series, but it's my idea you are reading. Thank you. __ - LouBirdGirl_

**Hidden in the Dark**

_Chapter 1_

Picking a simple name from a hat seemed harmless. Yet why was Zoey's mind freaking out? 'Please don't be… damn.' When Zoey read the name on the paper, she regretted even being there that night. She gave the paper to Stevie Rae.

Stevie Rae took the name and said, "Alright. Stark, you're up." Stevie Rae walked Zoey and Stark to the closet door, pushing Stark inside before turning to Blair. "Do you want a warning or do you want me to cheat time?"

"No, it's not fair to everyone else. Besides, it's not like we are going to do anything." Zoey returned and sighed before stepping into the closet. The door was closed behind her and locked with a 'click'. It was dark, the closet was neat and small. There was only room for two people, she and Stark occupied the space.

Before Zoey could speak, Stark had his finger over her lips and said, "I know you don't like me much, but I promise to make this a time you will want to remember." Stark then replaced his finger with his lips, knocking the wind out of Zoey. She was so caught off guard by his actions, yet how did one of her hands get around his neck, while the other played with the buttons on his shirt.

Stark let out a low moan when he felt Zoey's now warm skin resting against his now open chest. Zoey found herself unable to think and allowed a whimper escape her lips when Stark's hand went under her shirt and played with the fabric of her bra. When Zoey and Stark broke the heated kiss to catch their breath, Stark moved her back against the wall.

Then Stark bent his head to kiss her neck and collar bone. Zoey felt her head roll back and a moan almost reached her lips again, but Stark's mouth beat her to it. Zoey found a whole new sense of passion when she opened her mouth to him. He brushed his tongue over hers as he released the back of her bra with a flick of his wrist. After a few short moments, Stark broke the kiss and rested his forehead against her own. Zoey could still feel his hands gently moving up and down her torso before checking his watch.

"We have three minutes and twenty-seven, no, twenty-six seconds. Do you want to stop?" Stark asked between deep breaths as if he was preserving this moment to memory.

Zoey gave into her actions and grabbed the back of Stark's head and kissed him hard this time. Stark immediately responded by thrusting his right hand into her long hair. While his left hand went over her hip and brought her knee to his waist. Zoey blushed when she heard Stark groan when she moved her hips into him, needing to be closer to him. His mouth moved sinfully from Zoey's lips to her ear, his hot breath upon her neck before the pressure of his teeth replaced his lips on her neck. She wished she had some kind of control over her body when she arched into him, but she didn't stop enjoying the feel of Stark.

The knock on the door broke the two apart. "Thirty seconds before we open the door, we suggest, you two use them to make yourselves appear decent." Heath said from the other side. Zoey heard some chuckling from the opposite side of the door as well.

After Zoey fixed her bra and Stark fixed his shirt, he moved behind her and swept Zoey's long, dark hair over one shoulder and kissed the other softly before the door opened. Walking out of the closet, Zoey heard cheers, whispers, and laughing. Her face got hot as she sat in her seat, waiting for the attention to be pulled away from her.

Heath and Kayla found themselves next in the closet as Stark took a seat in a gaming chair instead of putting an ear on the door like everyone else. Zoey traced her lips with her fingertips as the next seven minutes went by. Her favorite moments flashed across her closed eyes. That would be something she would always remember. When Heath and Kayla emerged from the closet, Kayla's tube top was still on backwards, but she didn't seem to care too much.

When the final two people went into the closet, Zoey stood on the outside of the door with the others, pretending to be interested what was going on behind the door. Her mind could only focus on what just happened. She felt heat against her back, a familiar heat, of a hand she knew a little too well.

"Does anyone need refills?" Stark asked. When four people raised their cups at him, he said. "Ummm, seriously. Can someone help me with these?"

"Take Zoey, she knows where everything is. No spiking any of the drinks, man!" Heath said as he moved closer to the door.

"That's not fair to Zoey, Heath." Stevie Rae protested.

"It's ok. I will make sure the brown pop is just brown pop." She answered.

Walking into the kitchen with Stark behind her, she kept thinking about what to say to him. She grabbed the soda and started to pour the drinks. That's when Stark walked up behind Zoey, slipped his arms around her torso, and started to pour the drinks with her hand in between his hand and the bottle. Zoey felt her cheeks get warm.

"I didn't get to see that in the closet." Stark said in a low whisper near Zoey's ear. She pulled herself from him and moved to the other side of the counter and gave him a look. Zoey watched as Stark's lips tugged into a smile. "What? Was it something I said?"

"What are you going to tell the others what happened?" Zoey spoke plainly. Her skin remained hot as her memory flashed again of his touch and his breath against her neck…. 'Stop it, Zoey!' she told herself.

"What do you want to say what happened? We could lie, but some of the people in there heard things. So, what do you wanna say?" Stark looked into her eyes the entire time he spoke.

"I don't know!" Zoey spoke sternly before realizing that the last group would be out soon. "Say whatever. I do not really care." She said before grabbing two cups and heading towards the living room.

"Yes, you do Zoey." Stark said as he caught up with her.

Ignoring Stark, no matter what her body was telling her to do, she moved into the living room and watched a very dizzy Dallas and a hair strewn Aphrodite fell out of the closet. Zoey passed the last cup to Stevie Rae before walking up to Erik Night, who just walked in through the front door.

_End of Chapter One. I have finished this story on paper already, so as soon as I type it out, I will update it. Please Read and Review. The more feedback the better._


End file.
